lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture City Incognito (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Venture City Incognito is a video game franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background Michael Sanders has returned Venture City after accidentally doxxing June Romanoff live on national television after June provided evidence that assisted in the arrest of Adolf Anger. Mike was brought back by the mayor, Sharla Callum, to investigate a crime wave she believes Adolf Anger is behind, as he is a criminal mastermind and had escaped from Yellowleg Penitentiary. Mike is brought to the police station, where he meets Jamal Raven and an old foe, Henry Duchy, who had become the chief. Michael‘s first assignment back at Venture City is stop a theft. After going through the city, he arrives at Sakura Bank at the scene of the burglary as a gang of Joker Thieves burst out attack the cops, one of them throwing confetti at a constable, knocking him over; another one tricks a lawman into smelling a flower on his jacket, only to spray water into the policeman's nose, and yet another tricks an inspector into shaking his hand while holding a joy buzzer, zapping the police officer into a crisp, with the last of the Joker Thieves escaping in an armored truck, only to have Michael Sanders chase him, knock down the car, and jail him. After Mike apprehends the Joker Thief, Rachel Turner tells him to go to Crimson Coffee Shop. He then goes there, gets on the roof, and looks for a Joker Thief that had escaped from the cops after the bank robbery, but he cannot find any of the Joker Thieves. As such, Rachel gives him the Red Scan ability, which he uses to hunt down the Joker Thief to a garden hut across the street from the coffee shop. There is a fence in between Mikeand the lean-to, so he climbs over the fence, gets into the garden, and opens the lean to, only to have the Joker Thief escape through a window in the roof of the outhouse onto higher ground that Michael cannot get up to, prompting him to uses the blocks that are in the chamber to build a toadstool so he can ricochet up to the next part of the garden. The Joker Thief then runs off and climbs up a towering sunflower onto the highest part of the garden, then kills it. Mike then uses his Gumshoe Scan to follow hidden footprints that lead him to a valve wheel, which he then connects to a water pump that has a hose attached, and begins to turn it, only to find out there are objects preventing the water from going all the way through the hose. Mike then goes and smashes all the objects preventing the water from going through the hose, causing the hose to spray water all over a wall, making moss grow and allowing Mike to climb it to the highest part of the garden, where he finds the Joker Thief hiding in a dog kennel, which the absconder breaks out of, shatters a fence into the front garden of the house, then runs onto the streets of Venture City where he is then chased and arrested by Sanders. After the mission, Mike bumps into June Romanoff, who divulges that she had to change her name to hide from Adolf Anger and threatens to report him for her personal safety. Later, Mike takes on a gang of burglars on the radio tower, and finds out from the leader that they were working for Adolf Anger. Mike decides to go to Yellowleg Penitentiary to find verification that Adolf was behind the act, where he meets Yellow Yelling, who informs Sanders about Adolf. After exploring his bombed cell, Mike discovers that Adolf was broken out after a missile hit the penitentiary, leading to a mission to the Gallancroft Gold Mine to find more evidence. Mike encounters Adolf in the mine, who knocks him unconscious and flees. Looking for advice to protect himself from Adolf, Mike goes to Mordekai Jay, who teaches him karate. Mike decides to covertly work with Adolf's associates, unbeknownst to the police. Sanders starts with Xing Dong, a mob boss who owns a chop shop. Sanders joins the mob, and starts stealing cars for Dong. Sanders, inventing a new identity, goes on dispatch (lethally or otherwise) a member of Claudio the Enforcer's gang, and takes on their identity. Claudio sends Mike to steal a giant jade stone. Duchy informs Mike of Xing Dong's gang, not knowing of Michael's involvement with them. Xing Dong sends him to photograph the gangsters causing chaos in the city. Xing calls Mike shortly after, and sends him to steal a lunar buggy. Mike is called again by Chief Duchy, who sends him on a mission to rescue Forrest Dump, who has been kidnapped by ANGER Army. Afterwards, Claudio sends Mike on a robbery to steal a Argentinasaurus skeleton for Adolf Anger. After that, Mike heads to Raven Hotel, where he heard that Adolf Anger and Claudio were meeting, and learns that Claudio and Adolf had a quarrel and disassociated with one another. He teams up with Claudio to go into Dump Estate to steal from his personal bank, where Alfonso tells him about an incident where Forrest planned to build a flat and plaza in Gallancroft Gardens, but had to cancel the project due to the garden housing an endangered chipmunk, infuriating Forrest. When Mike gets to the tower, he breaks into the bank, but is ambushed by guards, including Agent Will. He dispatches them, steals gold ingots and money bags, before blowing through a wall with TNT and escaping onto a helicopter flown by Claudio's gangsters. Mike is brought back to the volcano to meet up with Claudio, only for them to find him shot dead by the ANGER Army, who are defeated by Mike and the gangsters. Mike breaks into Adolf's base, hidden in Gallancroft Gardens, only to find Albert Romanoff, June's father, who reveals that Forrest Dump is behind the crime wave, and that Adolf Anger is but one of his pawns, enhanced by a robotic exoskeleton. Albert gives Mike a blueprint made by Dump to build a moon colony, which Albert was forced to help make a force field for. Upon discovering that Dump Tower is actually a nuclear-fueled ship that Forrest plans on using to get to the moon, Mike sets up stasis fields around the tower to prevent the rocket's ignition from killing everyone withing city limits. Donning his incognito mask for one final time, Mike breaks into a space shuttle on Sputnik Island, which is launched to the moon colony. Forrest's ship lands on the Moon, with Forrest claims he wishes to build the flat and hotel on the moon instead, still livid about the cancellation of his construction project at Gallancroft Gardens. After Mike tears apart Adolf Anger, using an exoskeleton-enhanced Argentinasaurus skeleton, Forrest explodes the tower, entering an escape pod with June Romanoff. Mike free-falls through the debris via the colony's artificial gravity, and enters through the escape pod before it blasts off. Mike gets in a final battle with Dump, which ends with Mike shooting him through the eye. Mike reroutes the escape pod back to Earth. Mike is praised for saving the city, and an operation to retrieve the exoskeletons from the space colony begins. Packs * Michael Sanders Fun Pack ** Michael Sanders *** Cop Chopter **** Lawman Hovercraft **** Bobby Biplane NPCs * Donald Shortens * Felonious Fudge * Rachel Turner * Jamal Raven * Jimbo Whales * Henry Duchy * President Trump * June Romanoff * Adolf Anger * Bodybuilder * Forrest Dump * Lord Finley Trivia * Whenever the Venture City Incognito World portal is approached, the Venture: City logo appears, but the "Incogntio" part of the title is missing. In every other instance, it is referred to as Venture City Incognito. ** Since Wave 12, however, it is now always referred to as "Venture City". * Venture City Incognito, Venture, and LEGO City: Undercover are the only video game franchises not to have Level Packs. Category:Franchises Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Franchises Category:Video Game Franchises Category:Venture Category:Venture: City Stories Category:LMMCU Franchises